That Crazy Summer
by scubertluver55
Summary: In every girls life; there's a boy she'll never forget and a summer where it all began. Narusaku Shikaino Kibahina Nejiten Jirtsu SasuOC KakaOC
1. Sammy

**Hey guys this is Scubertluver55 with my 2****nd**** story That Crazy Summer. I have two OCs in here. Carrie and Sammy Senju. I would like it if you helped me on what I need to improve but please NO flames. If you don't like then don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. **

* * *

I sighed as my family and I drove into the city of Konoha. This is the city where my parents met. My dad, Kakashi is a former rockstar of the early 90s while my mom Carrie's the Hokage's daughter. Now she's a country singer and I know country and rock and roll don't mix but somehow my parents fell in love with another and my mom didn't marry the guy she was forced to blah, blah, blah and now I'm here. Yep Samantha Marie Senju-Hatake. Just Sammy though. I'm 17 years old and music obsessed since I grew up on country tunes and old rock and roll. Like my parents I'm a singer and I can go from pop to screamo. I can never stay in one genre for too long. I'm Mexican. Long dark brown hair, tan skin, and sapphire blue eyes. But my eyes are the only way you know my mom and I are related. I look like my great-grandmother Samari while my mom and baa-chan have blonde hair, lightly tanned skin, and sapphire blue eyes. Usually during the summer we stay in Suna aka my hometown and I hang out with my 4 best friends practically sisters: Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Tenten Kimizuru. But this summer we're separated. Sakura's in Kiri for a family reunion and vacation. Ino's in Iwa for cheer camp, Hinata's at home trying to get a part time job in Suna since her dad is working and wouldn't let her go. He's very over-protective and hates me for some stupid reason. And Tenten is in Kumo for Karate camp. And my parents decided it was time to visit the grandparents. Joy. I rolled down the window and stuck my head out. I smiled as the wind whipped my hair around my face and the warm relaxed feeling of the sun.

Before I knew it we pulled up into my grandparent's driveway. Truth is I don't think I've ever met these people before and if I have it had to be up around the age of 4 and younger cuz I sure as hell don't remember them. My grandpa had long white hair, red lines down his cheeks and gray eyes. I kept my distance cuz I sensed a perverted aura around him and he had an orange book sticking out the back of his jeans pocket which added to my theory. It was an Icha Icha Paradise book. My dad read those all the time and my mom had tried to get him to quit but yeah he does it anyway. And my baa-chan was standing next to him. She had blonde hair pulled back into two low pony-tails, a purple gemstone on her forehead, and sapphire eyes, like my mom and I, and didn't look a day older than 30. But that's how we Senjus are we look younger than we actually are starting at age 30. "Samantha, _la bella_ Samantha!" My baa-chan cried hugging me while I practically suffocated while I was pulled into her huge chest. "Can't…breathe." I gasped and she finally let go and I gulped in air. After all the greetings my baa-chan, Tsunade pulled me into the garage next to this sheet covered thing. "Samantha your mother told me you were looking for a car so Jiraiya and I bought this for you as a homecoming gift." Tsunade said patting the sheet-covered car. "Mom you didn't need to buy Sammy a car." "Carrie, she's my only grandchild I need to spoil her." Tsunade said yanking off the sheet. "Ohmygodd…is that a Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 Spyder in red?" I asked astonished. "Yep. She can go around 200 mph. 6 speed manual transmission, and maximum of 513 horsepower." Jiraiya said. "You mean he." "Huh?" "He. His name shall be Ferruccio after the great Ferruccio Lamborghini who invented the car and the fact that his grandson also named Ferruccio is sexy as hell." Sammy said running her hand down the glossy red paint. "Right." Jiraiya said. "So you like it?" Tsunade smiled. "Are you kidding? I LOVE IT! You are the best grandparents ever!" I squealed throwing my arms around the both of them. "Thank you so much!" I smiled doing my "I gotta car" dance. Tsunade smiled in relief. "See Jiraiya I told you she would like the Lamborghini over the Ferrari." "…Ferrari. I'm a Ferrari-HATER. Seriously." I snapped. Tsunade shot Jiraiya a smug smirk and he shrugged. "Well here are the keys." Jiraiya sighed tossing a pair of keys at me and I caught them with one hand. I got in and put the key in the ignition and practically had a happy-spaz attack when it revved to life. "Mom now you're never gonna get her out of the car. This was supposed to be a summer filled with family." Carrie sighed and I rolled my eyes. I would spend time with family…just after I took my new car out for a spin. I backed slowly out of the garage and sped down the street smiling as the car growled seductively. _Ah sweet Ferruccio. _I thought as the wind blew through my hair. **Ferruccio…honestly? **I groaned as I heard the voice. **Haha you thought you got rid of me but nope. **Sighhh Okari is my inner she helps me when I need her or is just there to annoy the hell outta me mostly to annoy me though. She's a 10 tailed wolf how ironic.

I sighed again blocking her out and pulled up right next to the beach. _Good thing Konoha has a beach or else I would've stayed home with Hinata. _I grabbed my song notebook and sat on the hood of Ferruccio writing down a song that came to mind. I was totally engrossed in my song I didn't even notice the football coming at me like the speed of light. "HEY HEADS UP!" A guy yelled and I finally looked up only to be hit with a football right in the middle of my forehead. "Fuck!" I moaned falling off the car and onto the pavement. God my head hurt in the front and in the back. "Hey you ok?" A voice asked and a guy's face blocked out the sun. _Holy shit am I dead or am I imagining the totally hot guy right there? _**Idiot. He's there and you aren't dead. **_…Shut up. _I sat up slowly clutching my head. "Careful you got hit pretty hard and had quite a nasty fall." He smirked at me. "Did you throw the football at me?" I asked woozily. "No my friend Suigetsu did and my other friend Juugo missed it." He explained. "God my head hurts like hell." I moaned. "I bet it does." He said smugly helping me up. I stumbled dizzily but then my eyes traveled to my car. "It didn't scratch Ferruccio did it?" I asked going over to my car. "Ferruccio?" The guy asked. "My brand new car." I growled inspecting for scratches. _Phew nothing. _"You care about the car when you have a scratch gushing out blood on your head?" He asked slightly amused. "I do?" I asked feeling my head and sure enough I felt warm sticky substance. "Ew." I mumbled wiping my hand on my shorts. "Here." The guy said pulling off his shirt and putting it against my wound. _Did that just happen? _**Holy shit he has abs! **_OHMYGODD HE DOES! EVEN BETTER A SIX PACK! _"Hn I don't think you need stitches but then again I'm not a doctor." He said. "It's okay. My baa-chan is a doctor." I said. "Hey are you…Hello beautiful. And of course Sasuke you decide to keep all the pretty ladies to yourself and not share." A shaggy white haired guy with purple eyes smirked. "Hn. She's not a toy Suigetsu." Sasuke said. "Right." I rolled my eyes. God I hated it when guys hit on me. It pissed me off. "Anyways it's time to hit the road." Suigetsu said. "Fine." Sasuke said starting to walk away. "Hey here's your shirt." I said grimacing at the blood on it. "Nah its fine." Sasuke smirked walking away. "HEY I'M SORRY!" An orange headed boy yelled at me. I'm guessing this was Juugo and I spotted the football they forgot and smirked. "HEY SUIGETSU!" I yelled and he turned to face me. "LEARN TO THROW A BALL!" I yelled throwing it at him and it hit him right in the head and he fell backwards clutching his head. Sasuke shot me an impressed smirk. "Hey what's your name?" He asked. "What's yours?" "Sasuke." "Sammy." I smiled. "Hey aren't you the daughter of Carrie Senju and Kakashi Hatake?" Juugo asked and I shot him a smirk got in my car and sped away. Of course I saw Sasuke's look of curiosity and I smiled.

* * *

I stepped into my grandparent's house and was bombarded by my mom. "Hey how was your car…What the hell happened to your head!" She shrieked. "I got hit in the head with a football and fell off Ferruccio and hit my head on the pavement." "Oh dear god Sammy what are we going to do with you?" Kakashi shook his head. See I kinda tended to trip and nearly kill myself sometimes. "Come here." Carrie sighed pulling me into the vast kitchen and made me sit on the counter. "MOM!" She yelled. "For Kami's sake I was in the next room honey no need to yell." Tsunade said then spotted me. "What the hell happened!" I sighed and told her the story. "I'll go get my bag." She sighed. As Tsunade cleaned up my cut she spotted the shirt. "Whose shirt is that?" She asked. "Um this guy I met." I said distracted. "Your mother told me you were quite a hit with guys." She chuckled. "I wish not. It gets annoying." "Of course sweetie. Your mother and I went through it too." Tsunade put a band-aid over my cut and kissed it. "There all better. Now why do I have a feeling that I'm going to be doing this a lot this summer hmm?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. "Well I kinda have a tendency to trip over things or even nothing and nearly kill myself. Yeah gravity hates me. My friends…" I paused feeling a wave of loneliness rush over me and I took a deep breath. "…anyways they were there when I usually tripped or fell or whatever. Like when I broke my foot." I smiled at the memory. "You broke your foot by doing what?" "By kicking a soda machine with flip-flops on. I didn't realize that it wasn't a good idea until after I heard the crunch of my foot breaking." I said. Tsunade shook her head. "Hey it takes massive skill to trip over nothing." I grinned. "God you're just like your mother." Tsunade ruffled my hair. "She was clumsy?" "Well not as much as you but yeah. She got my looks, temper, and toughness but she got Jiraiya's personality, funniness, and lack of never giving up. Why do you think she still has your dad? Even after we told her not to be with him she still did. Not that we cared it's just the Elders." Tsunade explained. "She loves my dad." "Of course she does. And your dad loves your mom." "How do you put up with Ero-baka though?" I asked the name slipping out of my mouth and I covered it with my hand but Tsunade laughed. "Ah Ero-baka hm? Jiraiya is a perverted idiot I suppose. Writing those books all the time." Tsunade shook her head. "But Sammy when you love someone you tend to overlook the flaws of them. You notice the things that they do to make you happy. Jiraiya makes me laugh no matter how mad I am at him and he's brought out the best in me so I overlook his pervertedness and deal with it." Tsunade explained. I nodded slowly and looked out at the setting sun. "Pretty isn't it?" "Yeah we don't usually have pretty sunsets in Suna." I said smiling as the orange-gold light hit my skin making it a pretty dark golden tan. "Let me show you to your room." Tsunade said suddenly and I hopped up the counter and followed her up the stairs. "This is your room." Tsunade said showing me to a nice huge teenage girly room and I raised my eyebrows. "Oh um we tried to make you feel as home as possible. Carrie said you missed Suna so…" Tsunade trailed off. "It's fine. I love it." I said "Right." Tsunade said shutting my door and I sighed pulling out my red Macbook Air. I signed on and immediately went to e-mail and opened up a new message.

To: Sakurablossom328, Blondegodess923, Hyuugaprincess1227, WeaponsMistress39

From: MexicanBeauty715

Subject: _Konoha_

Hey girls,

Sammers here duh. So finally arrived in Konoha and met my mom's parents Jiraiya and Tsunade Hikigaeru. They're amazing I totally love them! You'll never guess what they got me! ****DRUMROLL PLEASE!**** THEY GOT ME A CAR! But not just any car a **LAMBORGHINI GALLARDO LP560-4 SPYDER IN ****RED**! I'm like ecstatic! :) Totally love it! Oh and already on my first day here gravity decided to hate me. Yeah so I was sitting on Ferruccio (My car BTW named after the great Ferruccio Lamborghini and his totally as Ino would say Sexyilicious grandson) and I heard this guy yell "HEADS UP!" and I looked up only to be hit in the face with a stupid football and fell of Ferruccio and hit my head on the pavement making my head worse. But here's the good part this totally hot guy came and like saved me or whatever you wanna call it and get this I totally freaked if Ferruccio was hurt and I didn't notice blood gushing out of my head wound from the parking lot and he pulled off his shirt and ABS HAPPENED! Total 6 pack in view I'm like Ohmygodd pure sexyness! And he put it against my head and it was like totally sweet but his friend Suigetsu (who threw the ball at me) came over and totally ruined the moment and started hitting on me which pissed me off but when he was walking away I called to him (Suigetsu) and threw the ball at his head and yeah he was in pain. Serves him right though. The guy's name is Sasuke by the way. ;) I think I've heard it somewhere before idk. So yeah that's the story of my first day. Lols well I gotta go. LYLAS!

xoxoxo

Sammers

I smiled as I shut my laptop and looked outside. It was way too nice for sleeping indoors so I threw on my PINK by Victoria's Secret red sleep shorts and white cami, brushed my teeth and climbed up onto the roof. With my luck I would probably roll off and fall to my death but it was a tradition and it certainly wasn't going to be broken just cuz me and the girls were split up for the summer. I smiled as memories filled my head and fell asleep a new memory filling my mind and it was of Sasuke.

**Okay I hoped you guys liked it! The next one is Sakura by the way. Review please and I'll do the same! Excuse the "New Moon" reference. I don't like Twilight but i did love that part ;)**


	2. Sakura

**Chapter 2! Hey sorry if Sasuke, Tsunade, etc was OOC in the last chapter. BTW I DON'T own Naruto nor 10 Things I Hate About You.**

I got out of my parents car and grimaced at the hotel in front of me where it read HARUNO INN. God I wanted to be back in Suna right now instead of this hellhole called Kiri. "Rin!" A reddish-pink haired woman ran out hugging my mom. I knew right away that this was my Aunt Hanayo. "Obito." My uncle Izo said shaking my dad's hand. "Izo. Nice to see you." My dad smiled. "And this must be dear Sakura-chan." Hanayo smiled at me. Ugh I hated it when people called me Sakura-chan. "Hey." I waved. "These are my kids; Akina, Haru, Chiya, and Hiroki." Hanayo smiled. _As Sammy would say: Ew get away from me you little brats! _I smiled. Sammy has always hated kids. My hand immediately went up and grabbed the "Yin" part of my necklace that Sammy got when we were like 6. She was Yang and I was Yin. We've been best friends for almost 13 years. And what sucked about this trip was that Sammy's 18th birthday was in July and the girls and I were going to miss it. I'm trying to talk my parents into going to Konoha with the girls (if they can go) and surprise her but so far it's a no deal. "Now c'mon in. Oh and Sakura you'll be helping with the hotel too okay sweetie?" Hanayo asked. I groaned inwardly. "What kind of stuff will I be helping out with?" I asked. "Oh just tending the front desk some days if we're not here, cleaning rooms maybe, and babysitting the kids." Hanayo nodded at the 4 young kids. "Fine." I muttered.

* * *

I walked to my room and got settled in when a knock came on my door. I groaned and got up. "Yeah?" I snapped opening the door to find little Hiroki there. "Mommy said she needed your help." He said shyly. I couldn't help but smile at his cuteness. I followed him down to where Aunt Hanayo was waiting with 2 boxes. "Sakura these need to go out on the street corner please. The charity van will be coming soon and we usually donate some stuff to charity." Hanayo explained and I nodded grabbing the two boxes. I walked out the door and as I rounded the corner I ran into someone and the boxes flew out of my hand the first dumping out onto the sidewalk the second landed next to me tipped over. _Ugh could this day get any WORSE! _I thought angrily. "Hey baka watch where you're going!" I snapped at the person picking up the items. "Sorry. Let me help you." A male voice said and a sun-kissed hand grabbed the same toy I did and our hands touched. I looked up to find a spiky blonde haired boy with cerulean eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. "Sorry." We both said drawing our hands away at the spark. I laughed nervously something I always did when I was nervous. "Naruto Namikaze. You are?" He asked. "Sakura Haruno." I said. "Sakura…that's a pretty name! Cherry Blossom right?" Naruto smiled a fox-like grin and I blushed. "Yeah…" "Haruno…Your parents own the hotel?" He directed his chin towards the building. "No my uncle and aunt do. I'm just here for the summer unfortunately." I grimaced. "Ya know most people would love being in Kiri for the summer. There's sailing, the beach, water-skiing, and swimming." He said. "Well I guess I'm not most people." I said grabbing a box and reaching for the second but Naruto grabbed it and mine putting them on the corner. "Mind taking a walk with me and telling me why?" He shot me a slow heart-stopping smile. "Um lemme ask my aunt if she needs anything else. One sec." I said walking back inside. _Lemme ask my aunt? What am I eight? _I shook my head. "Aunt Hanayo do you need my help anymore? A boy asked me to take a walk with him." I asked mentally kicking myself for mentioning the walk. "Sure." Aunt Hanayo said. "Wait. What boy Sakura?" My dad appeared out of nowhere. "Just a friend daddy." I said. "Sakura Anne." "Sighhh his name is Naruto Namikaze. He's really nice." I explained. "Oh Naruto. Yes his family usually come down her during the summer. I'm surprised they're coming early this year. Usually they come down for August." Hanayo said. "Is his family nice?" Obito asked sternly. "Yes." "Fine you can go. Be back by 10." Obito said. "Thank you." I said walking out and sighing in relief to find Naruto still there. "What took ya so long?" He asked. "Sorry my dad…" "Sakura-chan I'm just teasing ya." He smiled that foxy grin again. Suddenly I had the feeling I would like the term -chan attached to my name a lot more.

* * *

We walked down to the pier and sat on the edge of the dock our barefeet in the water. "So tell me your story." Naruto said. "Well I was planning a nice summer with my friends in my hometown Suna this summer like usual but my parents decided to come here and most of my friends are off on their own vacations but we've been best friends since we were kiddies and well I miss them. We usually do our fun summer thing but not this year." I explained as a new wave of sadness washed over me. "And the worst part is that my best friend practically sister Sammy's 18th birthday is July 15th and none of us will be there." "How long have you known Sammy?" Naruto asked. "13 years on August 29th." I smiled. "Wow 13 years. I've known my best friend for at least 12 at the most. I don't know we guys don't really count how long we've been friends." Naruto shrugged. "What's your friend's name?" "Sasuke. Actually his 18th is on the 23rd of July and my family usually come down after so I'm there but they chose differently this year. He lives in Konoha like myself and my 3 other friends." Naruto said. "Konoha? No way that's where Sammy's staying with her grandparents Tsunade and Jiraiya…I think that's what my mom said anyways." I said. "Ero-sennin and baa-chan? Yeah I know them! They're my godparents." Naruto smiled. "Seriously?" "Yeah they're really cool. Who knows maybe Sammy and Sasuke-teme will meet." Naruto said absently. "Teme?" I asked warily. "Yeah he can be a bastard sometimes but he's just quiet." Naruto nodded. I smiled looking out at the ocean. "Is there a beach in Konoha?" "Yeah it's a great beach." "Good. I don't think Sammy could survive without a beach. Haha she's such a summer girl." I laughed then I felt tears run down my cheeks. "Crap." I said wiping them away. "Hey it's okay Sakura-chan. Look I'll make it up to ya! We'll make fun summer things like you and your friends do!" Naruto said. "Really?" I asked. "Yep! I promise this will be the best summer yet!" Naruto grinned. "Ok what's the first thing you have in mind Naruto?" I asked. "…Um well ooh actually there's this place where you can have a paint fight. It's really awesome." Naruto grinned. "Well…that sounds like fun I guess." I said. "Cool! So um same time tomorrow?" Naruto asked. I looked up at the purple-blue sky and checked my phone. 9:50. "Shit I have to go but sure. Just come by or whatever." I said standing up. "Hey wait." Naruto grabbed my pink LG Chocolate Touch bl40. "What are you doing!" I snapped as he shoved his phone into my hands. "Putting my number in your phone. You should put yours in mine." He nodded at his. I looked at his phone and selected contacts and typed my name and number in. "Here." I said grabbing my phone from his hands. "Ok I'll text you tomorrow." Naruto said and I nodded walking down the dock.

I got back to the hotel 5 minutes late glad that my parents were already in bed. After showering and putting on my eyelet light pink camisole and sleep shorts. I sat on my bed then grabbed my pink Macbook Air and checked my messages.

1 new from Sammy. I grinned and clicked on it.

To: Sakurablossom328, Blondegodess923, Hyuugaprincess1227, WeaponsMistress39

From: MexicanBeauty715

Subject: Konoha

Hey girls,

Sammers here duh. So finally arrived in Konoha and met my mom's parents Jiraiya and Tsunade Hikigaeru. They're amazing I totally love them! You'll never guess what they got me! ****DRUMROLL PLEASE!**** THEY GOT ME A CAR! But not just any car a **LAMBORGHINI GALLARDO LP560-4 SPYDER IN LIMETED EDITION** **RED**! I'm like ecstatic! :) Totally love it! Oh and already on my first day here gravity decided to hate me. Yeah so I was sitting on Ferruccio (My car BTW named after the great Ferruccio Lamborghini and his totally as Ino would say Sexyilicious grandson) and I heard this guy yell "HEADS UP!" and I looked up only to be hit in the face with a stupid football and fell of Ferruccio and hit my head on the pavement making my head worse. But here's the good part this totally hot guy came and like saved me or whatever you wanna call it and get this I totally freaked if Ferruccio was hurt and I didn't notice blood gushing out of my head wound from the parking lot and he pulled off his shirt and ABS HAPPENED! Total 6 pack in view I'm like Ohmygodd pure sexyness! And he put it against my head and it was like totally sweet but his friend Suigetsu (who threw the ball at me) came over and totally ruined the moment and started hitting on me which pissed me off but when he was walking away I called to him (Suigetsu) and threw the ball at his head and yeah he was in pain. Serves him right though. The guy's name is Sasuke by the way. ;) I think I've heard it somewhere before idk. So yeah that's the story of my first day. Lols well I gotta go. LYLAS!

xoxoxo

Sammers

I laughed at her stupidness already missing her. _Sasuke…holy shit that's the Sasuke Naruto was talking about! _I thought opening up a new message.

To: MexicanBeauty715

From: Sakurablossom328

Subject: Wow :)

Sammers,

I seriously lol'd at your message. That's amazing that your grandparents got you a car! Seriously and a expensive one too? I think I might run away there and beg for a car too. ;) Be sure to add a picture of Ferruccio for me I wanna see him. You seriously got hit in the head with a football? God Sammers what are we gonna do with you? Lols I miss your clumsiness. And this hot guy Sasuke saved you? Oh by the way there's a story about that in a sec. Ok so he has abs apparently. Total sexyness. And of course you would hurt a guy with a football ya weirdo. Oh and I met this totally cute guy named Naruto Namikaze…he's your boy Sasuke's best friend. (You can totally scream if ya want) His birthday is 8 days after yours. Trust me I'll get all the info I can from Naruto. Oh and Naruto is your grandparent's godson so I don't know if that makes you guys practically related or not…? Idk. But I'm hanging with him tomorrow. I hope you don't mind but we're making our own summer list since you and the girls aren't with me…tomorrow is have a paint fight. He said that there's a good paint place around here that's like the paintball place in _10 Things I Hate About You. _So yeah can't wait for that. Well I'm like super tired but I'll text you tomorrow. LYLAS.

Miss you

Saki

I sent the message and sighed grabbing my pillow and blanket and walked towards the elevator near my room and pushed top floor. After that I walked up the stairs to the roof and set up camp. I scrolled through my contacts and there it said: **Naruto Namikaze. **I smiled slightly and laid on my back and looked at the stars. _Bzzt, Bzzt, Bzzzt. _My phone vibrated. I groaned and opened the message. _**Goodnight Sakura-chan! **_**:) **I smiled and texted back saying goodnight also and fell into a deep sleep Naruto's message still on my screen.

* * *

**Okay so I made Obito and Rin Sakura's parents because Rin is like the Kakashi Gaiden version of Sakura and Obito is Naruto so yeah. :) **


	3. Ino

**Chapter 3 is here. *BEWARE TEMARI BASHING AHEAD!***

**Disclaimer: No ownage.**

**Okay guys, sorry for the MAJOR changes. I found some stuff that I don't personally like and I'm trying to redo it.**

* * *

I sat on the bus to Iwa listening to Smile by Uncle Kracker, after all it was one of my favorite songs. We were almost to Iwa now I could tell and I inwardly jumped excitedly. I had loved cheering for as long as I can remember. When my dad always watched football games I would always try to mimic the cheerleaders. So basically I couldn't wait until high school started! Now I've been Suna's cheer captain ever since my freshman year. Cheering and shopping were my two favorite sports. I looked out my window and grinned as Iwa Cheer Camp came into view. The bus halted to a stop and I grabbed my purple megastar bag-my luggage was in the back. We all flew off the bus. The first thing I saw was a bunch of skinny girls stretching and jumping up and down to their cheers.

"Hey cute outfit." A voice said next to me and I looked up to find a redhead standing next to me. I looked down to see what I was wearing. I was wearing my favorite black tank top with CHEER on the front and It's all about the attitude on the back, my purple/black plaid shorts and my white cheer shoes. "Oh thanks." I said. "I'm Sasame." "Ino." I said shaking her hand. "What dorm are you in?" Sasame asked. I dug my information sheet out. "Umm…Dorm 4." "Ohmygodd me too!" She beamed. We walked towards Dorm 4 taking in the luxury of the camp. "Damn I've never seen anything as luxurious as this in my life!" Sasame said. "Where are you from?" Ino asked. "Oto. You?" Sasame said. "Oh…um Suna." Ino said awkwardly. "Is it truly as luxurious as I've heard in rumors?" Sasame asked. "Yeah it's totally cool. Except for the sandstorms. Then it sucks." Ino said. "Are those really as bad as they sound?" "Yeah. You can't see and it's like a humungous sand cloud." Ino explained. After unpacking some of their stuff at the dorm they headed off to the field so they could get their counselors. While walking with Sasame Ino stopped suddenly with a lovestruck look on her face. "Ino? Hey!" Sasame snapped her fingers in front of Ino's face. "Who is _he_!" Ino asked nodding at a very cute guy with tanned skin and brown hair in the shape of a pineapple and chocolate brown eyes. He was standing underneath a tree with a lazy look on his face. "That my fellow cheerleaders is Shikamaru Nara. Totally sexy but a total lazyass." A black girl with red hair and hazel eyes walked up. "I'm Karui by the way. And you two white girls are?" She stuck her hands on her hips. "I'm Sasame and this is Ino." Sasame introduced. "I'm going to go talk to him." Ino said ignoring the two. "I wouldn't do that." Karui said. "I'm not going to pass up the chance to talk to a hot guy." Ino stated walking towards the lazy boy.

"Hi I'm Ino! You're Shikamaru right?" Ino asked shooting him a sexy smile. "Hi." Shikamaru nodded at the blonde. "So you know I read palms." Ino said. "Really." Shikamaru smirked. "Yep lemme see yours." Ino grabbed his hand and pulled out a pen and wrote her number down. "Ooh it says you're gonna call me soon." Ino grinned. "You're troublesome." Shikamaru smiled. "SHIKA-KUUUUUUUN!" A dark blonde blur flung herself at the boy. "You did meet me here after all!" The dirty blonde girl said kissing him. "Troublesome woman I said I would." Shikamaru said. Ino's mouth hung open in shock. Sexy lazy boy had a girlfriend! "Who are _you_?" The girl asked Ino with disgust on her face. "Uhm I'm Ino who are you?" Ino asked crossing her arms over her chest. "Temari. I'm one of the coaches. Nice to meet you _pig_." Temari smirked. Ino's blood boiled. Only her friends were allowed to call her that! And Temari was definitely not one of her friends. As Sammers would say she was about to shank this bitch! "Ohmygodd did you write on my boyfriend!" Temari asked angrily as she help up Shikamaru's held revealing Ino's number. "Troublesome. Temari this is my mom's new cell phone number I haven't been able to put it in my phone yet." Shikamaru broke in. "Whatever." Temari hissed glaring at Ino as a whistle blew.

"GATHER 'ROUND MAGGOTS!" The head coach Anko yelled. Temari shot one last glare at Ino and went with the other coaches. Ino looked at Shikamaru who winked at her. "You better get going before Anko murders you." He said. Ino shot him a smile and flounced off to Karui and Sasame not really feeling any better. "_That _is why I didn't want you to talk to Shikamaru. Temari is a possessive bitch." Karui said. "Welcome to Iwa's Cheer Camp. I'm Anko Mitarashi your head coach. Listen up maggots I'm only saying this once. You will go to your coach and abide with their rules. If you end up with me as a coach hehheh well ladies then if you piss me off even one time you will be sent home. Go get your schedules and your rule sheet and meet up with your coach." Anko snapped. _Damn what a strict coach. _Ino thought but walked with Karui and Sasame to get their stuff. Ino walked to the table that had T-Z on it. "Name dear?" The lady asked. "Yamanaka Ino." Ino smiled at the kind lady. She searched through the Y pile. "Ah! Here you go hon. Have a nice day." She smiled. "You too." Ino said grabbing the papers and sitting on a bench waiting for the girls. Her info sheet said. **Yamanaka, Ino N. Dorm 4. Coach: Sabaku no Temari. **WAIT WHAT! Ino read over the thing once more. Temari was her coach! "Who'd you get? I got Anko." Sasame grimaced. "I got Temari." Ino groaned. "Well you're in luck blondie cuz I got her too." Karui said. "Dude take a look at the rules!" Sasame shoved the rules under Ino's nose.

* * *

**Camp Rules: **Any participant found to be in violation of camp rules MAY BE DISMISSED from camp.

**General Camp Rules: **

1. Cheer and chanting will be practiced in the recreational sports center and designated practice areas ONLY.

2. Squads/teams are expected to be on-time to all sessions.

3. Squads/teams should **ALWAYS **walk in groups of two or more. Violation of this rule may result in dismissal from camp.

4. Please leave all valuables at home. Iwa Cheer Association/ICA will not be responsible for lost or stolen items.

5. Participants MAY NOT wear jewelry of ANY KIND at ANY TIME during camp. This includes piercings! Campers who do not comply with this rule will not be allowed to participate in sessions and may be dismissed from camp.

6. ICA are not responsible for participants during their free time. 

7. Squads MUST be accompanied by a coach/sponsor.

8. The coach/sponsor is responsible for participants outside of scheduled camp classes (free time) including, but not limited to, swimming, off-site trips, bed checks, cheer practice outside of class time, meal time and all other free time.

9. Students may NOT LEAVE campus alone for any reason.

10. Sponsors/Parents MUST check-out resident campers in the Fine Arts Summer Camp office in order to leave campus with participants. NO EXCEPTIONS. Commuter campers may leave with sponsors after evening session are complete WITHOUT checking-out through the summer camps office.

11. For your safety we encourage participants not to fraternize with other groups on campus.

12. NO alcohol or tobacco products are allowed!

13. Hazing or initiations of any type are prohibited.

14. Participants must follow any additional ICA rules as set down in the ICA confirmation booklet.

15. Campers are here to participate in the ICA Cheer camp. Therefore, boyfriends/girlfriends SHOULD NOT visit participants while at camp.

16. Parents are welcome to visit sessions in accordance with their schools/coaches rules.

17. Participants MUST wear their name-tag/ID at all times.

18. No overnight visitors are allowed at camp.

**Housing Rules: **

1. No cheering or chanting in the resident halls at any time.

2. All windows are to remain closed in the air-conditioned housing units.

3. Keeps blinds closed when dressing and after dark.

4. Always lock your door when leaving room and when you are in your room.

5. Do not prop doors open.

6. Any damage to the room will be charged to you/your squad.

7. Lost keys MUST be paid for at check-out. Lost key fee is $50.

8. All participants should be in their resident halls by 9PM or immediately after session that run after 9PM.

9. All campers should be IN THEIR ROOMS no later than 10 PM. Lights out is 10:30 PM.

10. No deliveries of any kind will be allowed after 10 PM.

11. If you have need of assistance contact your sponsor/housing director or the director of Fine Arts Summer Camps.

12. Absolutely **NO **boyfriends/girlfriends may be in the housing units at any time.

13. Male and female participants may NOT be in each others rooms for ANY REASON.

14. If your squad has both male/female participants and need a meeting room please consult with your housing director or the director of the Fine Arts Summer Camps.

**Dining Hall Rules: **

1. Please bus your tables!

2. Participants may eat as much as they like, but please don't take more than you can eat.

3. Please conduct yourself in the appropriate manner.

4. NO food-fights.

5. Participants MUST produce their name-tag to swipe in order to eat. If you do not have your name-tag, you WILL NOT be allowed to eat!

**Recreational Sports Center Rules: **

1. Participants are NOT allowed on the exercise equipment at ANY time.

2. Participants are NOT allowed to use the weight room at ANY time.

3. Campers are to be ON the gym floor with their squads when sessions are being held!

4. Participants MUST swipe name-tag to enter the recreational sports center!

5. No gum, glitter or stickers are allowed in the recreational sports center!

6. Gym shoes ONLY may be worn onto the gym/flexi floors!

7. PLEASE clean up after yourself! Help keep the recreational sports center looking new!

8. Water-bottles with lids ONLY are allowed on the side-lines of the gym floors. NO SODAS!

* * *

Ino sighed as she read the rules but one came to interest. "It says no boyfriends or girlfriends are allowed to come visit. If so then why is Shikamaru here?" Ino asked Karui. "Blondie, Temari is the owner of the camp's daughter. She can do whatever she wants." Karui said. Ino groaned. They walked towards Temari and waved goodbye to Sasame as she hurried off to Anko's group. "Mmkay everyone is here. I'm Temari no Sabaku. My daddy owns this place and I've been cheering since I was a little girl. For the next 3 months I will be that very annoying bitchy mother of yours. Your under MY responsibility so you listen to my rules. I only have one since the rest are on the sheet. Unlike Anko I allow you to have three strikes instead of one. 3 strikes you're out so DON'T piss me off." Temari explained that last part glaring right at Ino. "Welcome to cheer camp ladies. Tomorrow meet in the gym at 7 sharp. If you're late well that's a strike. Get a good night's rest tonight you're gonna need it. Dismissed except for you Yamanaka." Temari said and her team looked at Ino who inhand ground her teeth together and stayed where she was standing while the others headed towards their dorm, Karui stood by the main building waiting for her. "Yes Coach Sabaku." Ino hissed. "Coach Temari by the way pig. I like to play by the rules and you got 1 strike already." Temari smirked. "Excuse me!" "You heard me. Stay the hell away from my boyfriend or else you'll never see another pompom again. My daddy'll make sure of it. Tootles bitch." Temari stalked off grabbing Shikamaru's hand when she reached him. For a second time that day her blood boiled. (_Flower that can NOT be good for your health. Hinata said inside her head._) Ugh. Ino stomped off to where her friends were waiting. "What's wrong?" Sasame asked worry in her gray eyes. "I'm gonna shank that four ponytailed BITCH!" Ino screamed. "C'mon blondie yo' just need a good nights sleep." Karui said pulling her towards the dorm building. Once Ino got settled into her room she pulled out her purple laptop. One message from Sammers.

Ino laughed after reading it. God she missed her friends. She opened up a reply to Sammy.

To: MexicanBeauty715

From: Blondegoddess923 

Subject: Niiiiiiice.

Wow Sammers only you. And I cannot believe you gotta car! No fair you bitch! But Tsunade and Jiraiya sound totally bitchin'. And you cannot deny that Ferruccio Lamborghini Jr. is sexyilicious! Which he totally is!

OMYGODD! YOU MET _THE_ SASUKE UCHIHA! (You need to start reading more Teen Vogue babe.) He's like the #1 SEXYILICIOUS guy in the world! His dad is Fugaku Uchiha who owns Uchiha Enterprises you douche! And you saw his abs! I so totally like hate you now! Ima shank you in your sleep you bitch! Lols LYLAS!

Ino-flower

Ino sent that then opened up a new message.

To: MexicanBeauty715, Sakurablossom328, Hyuugaprincess1227, WeaponsMistress38 

From: Blondegoddess923

Subject: _Uhm first day much?_

Hey y'all. First off I MISS YOU x100000000000000000000000000 and more!

Okay this place sucks ass. Why you ask? Cuz I met a hot guy named Shikamaru and he's like majorly lazy but super sexyilicious. But he has a GIRLFRIEND! *cries* her name is Temari aka my coach. And me you know being me I flirted with him and she went all crazy bitch on me! I didn't even touch him I was just talking to him. (Okay guys dun give me that look! I DID touch him…only his hand to give him my number though.) But she's horrible! And you get 3 strikes to piss her off then well you're out. And I've already got one cuz of talking to Shikamaru! AND SHE CALLED ME PIG! She's like so much fatter than I am! But I made 2 new friends. Karui and Sasame. They're cool but they'll never replace you guys…

-Ino stopped typing as her door flung open and there stood Temari. "It's 10:30. Lights out Pig." She smirked then slammed the door. Ino fumed.-

…I would love to stay and chat but the bitch herself came in and told me lights out. Ugh and for a third time today my blood is boiling! Sighhh anyways I miss you guys again. LYLAS!

G'nite. Ino-flower.

P.S. I'll try to sleep on the roof tonight but if I get caught it's your fault!

P.P.S. Sammers don't fall off the roof. We don't need any broken bones or death for that matter. *dodges sharp knives* Love you bitch!

Ino sent the message and turned off her computer. Yawning she grabbed her fav. Squishy pillow, cell and blanket and climbed out her window onto the roof of the dorm. She set the alarm on her clock to 5:30 so she could get up and go back inside without getting shot by Temari or even worse…Anko. Ugh for the first time in her life she hated cheer.


	4. Hinata

**Ok everyone here's Chapter 4. Heheh sorry if it's so short. I had a tiny writer's block during the Kibahina moment. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any reference to 101 Dalmatians. **

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga sat in her room reading one of her favorite books. Hinata looked up when her chocolate lab Choco Chip jumped on her bed and whined holding her leash. "You want to go for a walk?" Hinata asked her dog who inhand barked happily licking the Hyuuga's face. "Ok, ok!" Hinata laughed hugging the lab.

Reaching her dad's study she knocked. "Come in." Her father said and Hinata entered. "I'm taking Choco Chip out for a walk." She said. Hiashi Hyuuga looked up at his eldest daughter. "In that?" He asked critically. Hinata looked down at her blue and white floral halter sundress and white flipflops. "Yes." She nodded annoyed. She thought it was fine. It came to her knees and didn't show off too much cleavage. Those were her dad's biggest no-nos. Too short and too revealing. "It looks like something Sammy would wear." He said and Hinata inwardly rolled her eyes. _That's because Sammy got it for me. _"Should I change?" Hinata asked. "Just put a jacket on." Hiashi said returning to his work.

After throwing on her navy Tristan yacht cardigan and hooking up Choco Chip to her leash they stepped outside and walked down the street towards the park. "Father can be so annoying sometimes right Choco?" Hinata asked and she got a bark in return. "I mean its 92 degrees out and he wants me to wear a jacket." Hinata ranted and the dog shook her head. Hinata giggled at her dog's reaction and scratched her ears. Hinata had always been a dog person. When she was over at Ino's she tried to avoid Ino's spoiled white cat Princess. Hinata sighed walking down towards the pond dock. The pond was her favorite place to visit watching all the fishies swim around and the ducks too.

* * *

Hinata walked around the banks of the pond throwing the ducks some bread. Laughing quietly as Choco Chip barked when one got too close to her. "Hey watch out!" A male voice called and Hinata turned only to find a big white dog coming towards her. Choco Chip started barking wildly tugging on her leash. "C-Choco Chip stop it!" Hinata said to the dog. The white dog came around and chased Choco Chip around Hinata's legs. "Ah Akamaru! You're killing my arm!" A hard tug on the leash caused Hinata to trip and fall backwards into the pond pulling the dogs, and whoever the white dog's owner was in with her.

_**SPLASH!**_

Hinata jerked around trying to find something to grab onto to. _Crap I can't swim! _Her lungs were fighting for air as she swung her arms around trying to kick like she'd seen the girls swim before. The pond was deeper than she thought. At least 8 feet. Hinata gasped in surprise as an arm wrapped around her waist which now she realized was a bad idea as the gross murky water flooded into her mouth. She was being pulled upward until finally her head broke free of the water. Hinata coughed and sputtered as she was carried onto land. "Hey you ok?" A voice asked and Hinata looked up to find a guy with dark gray eyes staring at her concerned. "I-I think s-so." She stuttered and the guy gave a grin. "Heheh sorry about Akamaru I guess he got excited when he saw your dog." He apologized and Hinata nodded. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka by the way." Kiba said. "H-Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata smiled shyly. "Hyuuga…do you know Neji?" Kiba asked. "Uhm yeah he's my cousin." Hinata twiddled her fingers. "You're the bastard's cousin! Naw you're too nice." Kiba gave her a disbelieving look. Hinata blushed. "So you can't swim." Kiba asked. "No." Hinata shook her head. "Hmmm well I'll teach you then! It's really not that hard!" Kiba said suddenly. "R-really you'd do that?" Hinata asked looking at him. "Sure." Kiba handed her the damp leash holding Choco Chip. "I think Akamaru likes your dog." Kiba chuckled at Akamaru and Choco Chip who were touching noses. "C'mon C-Choco Chip time to g-go." Hinata stuttered and Choco Chip broke free from Akamaru and walked off with her owner. "The beach at 3?" Kiba yelled after her and Hinata turned around. "S-Sure!" "See ya there!" And Hinata smiled as she walked home.

* * *

"Hina-chan! What ever happened to your dress!" Hinata's mom Mina Hyuuga exclaimed staring at her daughter's once white but now a light brown dress. "Oh uhm I tripped and fell in the pond." Hinata sighed. _Sammers is gonna kill me. _Hinata thought nervously. "But you can't swim!" "It's okay Mother. Choco saved me." Hinata nodded at the lab. She was of course lying. If she even said the word "boy" her father would immediately start questioning her. He's so over-protective. Hinata sighed. "Go up and shower darling and I'll make sure Choco Chip gets bathed." Mina nodded at the stairs. "Thank you Mother."

After showering and changing into her navy/pink plaid sleep pants and white tee she sat on her bed opening up her e-mail. 2 new messages. One from Ino and the other from Sammy. She quickly read over Sammy's and opened up a new message.

To: MexicanBeauty715

From: HyuugaPrincess1227

Subject: _Your day sounded fun._

You're grandparents sound cool. I can't believe they let _you _have a car. Neji-nii still hasn't forgiven you for taking his car out for a ride and nearly crashing it. Oh my gosh are you ok! I can't believe you got hit in the head with a football. Ino convinced me that it only happens in movies. Only you would worry about a car named Ferruccio more than yourself. By the way that's Sasuke Uchiha. His father came and visited my father and uncle about joining Uchiha Enterprises and Hyuuga Corp. Remember? You thought he was more mean looking than my dad? Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. You are so unbelievable some days. :)

Hina.

Hinata sent that off and opened up another new message.

To: MexicanBeauty715, SakuraBlossom328, Blondegodess923, Weaponsmistress39

From: Hyuugaprincess1227

Subject: _Hey everyone._

So uhm my first day without you guys was okay I guess. Me and Choco Chip went to the park and I met this cute guy there. (Ino stop leaping with joy) His name was Kiba Inuzuka, and he had an adorable dog named Akamaru (who seems to like Choco Chip a real lot.) We met each other by well uhm you see Akamaru was attracted to Choco Chip and came running at me and his leash got tangled up in my legs and I kinda fell in the pond. Don't freak out I'm fine. So Kiba saved me and offered to teach me how to swim tomorrow. SO how was your guys' days!

Hina.

P.S. Sammers I also sorta ruined that new floral dress you gave me. I'm so sorry!

Hinata sighed as she sent that and closed her laptop. She knew that she was bound to get 4 frantic freaking out messages tomorrow. Her friends were so weird but she loved them anyway. Grabbing her sleep things she snuck up on the roof. Her parents would kill her if they found her up here but traditions were traditions. With excitement and fear for tomorrow afternoon she fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Review please! Also it might be awhile for Chapter 5 to come out. Nejiten is hard to write for me so it might not be out for another week or so. But it will be here soon I promise you that. :)**


	5. IMPORTANT: AN

Hey guys,

I'm sorry for not uploading in so long but I recently got a new computer and I'm afraid I lost ALL my stories from my old one. My aunt is trying to back up some of the stuff from it. So hopefully she's able to get my stuff back. I'm going to try to add on to my current stories; That Crazy Summer and These Moments Together even though I don't have them saved in my documents but it's a good thing I have these two on here.

As of I'm going to put up some new stories I've came up with hopefully. So stay updated.

Thanks again and sorry for the inconvenience. I love all you guys that read my stories.

Scubertluver55


	6. IMPORTANT!

Hey guys, Scubertluver55 here.

First off I'm sorry that I haven't posted the Nejiten chapter yet! I lost it when we got the new computer a while back so I have to start fresh which leads me into my second point.

I've reread this story and honestly I flinch when reading this story. I'm now a freshman in college now and I write at a much better level than a freshman in high school. Therefore I will be rewriting this story, it'll still be the same content; but more in depth and better written.

So thanks to the people who liked this story and reviewed! I'll be back soon!


End file.
